Sparkle
is a song from the Kimi no Na wa. film. It is one of its four theme songs and four vocals. It is played while Mitsuha departs from the mountaintop which Taki is on and attempts to convince her father. Lyrics Romaji= mada kono sekai wa boku o kainarashitetai mitai da nozomidoori darou? utsukushiku mogaku yo tagai no sunadokei nagamenagara kisu o shiyou yo "sayonara" kara ichiban tooi basho de machiawaseyou jisho ni aru kotoba de dekiagatta sekai o nikunda mangekyou no naka de hachigatsu no aru asa kimi wa boku no mae de hanikande wa sumashitemiseta kono sekai no kyoukasho no you na egao de tsui ni toki wa kita kinou made wa joshou no joshou de tobashiyomi de ii kara kokkara ga boku dayo keiken to chishiki to kabi no haekakatta yuuki o motte imada katsute nai supiido de kimi no moto e daibu o madoromi no naka de namanurui koora ni koko de nai dokka o yumemita yo kyoushitsu no mado no soto ni densha ni yurare hakobareru asa ni aishikata saemo kimi no nioi ga shita arukikata saemo sono waraigoe ga shita itsuka kiete nakunaru kimi no subete o kono me ni yakitsuketeoku koto wa mou kenri nanka janai gimu da to omounda unmei da toka mirai toka tte kotoba ga doredake te o nobasou to todokanai basho de bokura koi o suru tokei no hari mo futari o yokome ni minagara susumu sonna sekai o futari de isshou iya, nanshou demo ikinuiteyukou |-| Kanji= 这个世界似乎还不肯轻易放过我 那我就如它所愿吧 我会美丽地挣扎 让我们凝望着对方的沙漏亲吻吧 让我们在离「再见」最远的地方相会 终于到了这一刻 到昨天为止不过是序章中的序章 哪怕略读也无所谓 现在我才真正登场 我怀揣经验与知识 还有那有些发霉的勇气 以前所未有的速度 飞奔向你身旁 在我的浅眠之中 透过微热的可乐 我梦到了一个和这里不同的地方 在教室的窗外 在随着电车摇晃的清晨里 我们在一个无论是命运还是未来 都无法企及的地方相爱着 就连时针都用余光望着我们静静前行 让我们一生 不 无论几世 都生活在这样的世界里吧 让我们把「初次见面」这种话赶到天涯海角 让我们用一天来呼吸一千年的时光 我一直憎恨着这个 用字典里的词语所构成的世界 透过万花筒 我看到了八月的某个早晨 你对我露出了害羞的表情 用那世界上教科书般的笑容 我渴望那仿佛谎言的每日 和不寻常的意思 哪怕最后是一场悲剧 这样祈祷后你抱着所有的行囊 出现在门外 让我们在一个无论是命运还是未来 都无法企及的地方嬉戏吧 就连我爱的方式都散发着你的味道 就连我走路的方式都洋溢着你的笑声 将不知何时会消失的你 深深印入我的脑海 已经不仅仅是我的权利 而是我的义务 我们在一个无论是命运还是未来 都无法企及的地方相爱着 就连时针都用余光望着我们静静前行 让我们一生 不 无论几世 都生活在这样的世界里吧 |-| English= It seems this world still wants to keep me on a close leash; But that's just how I want it - I struggle so beautifully. Staring at our respective hourglasses, let us share a kiss. Let's arrange to meet at the place farthest from our eventual, "Goodbye". I grew to hate this world made up of words you'd find in a dictionary, On one August morning, trapped within this kaleidoscope... Whenever we were face to face, you always gave a shy smile before before playing coy; Your smile was like a textbook description of this world. The time finally came... yesterday seemed nothing more than a prologue to the prologue - But you can skim through if you wish; from here on out is my story: Wielding experience, wisdom, and a slightly molded courage, At a speed unbeknownst until now, I dove to where you were. While dozing off, I dreamed I saw a place different from here Within my lukewarm cola... Outside the windows of my classroom... On mornings spent swaying to and fro on the train... Even the way I loved smelled of you... Even the way I walked carried the sound of your laughter... Faced with the fact you'll eventually disappear, I have no choice but to burn your entire existence into my memory, with these two eyes; I no longer perceive it as a right... I feel that it's my duty! We love one another in a place from which, no matter how far we reach out, Words like "Fate" and "The Future" are completely our of reach. We proceed on, as the needles of the clock give us sidelong glances; Making our way through that kind of world, let us spend our entire life- no, as many chapters as we can- Living on and on, together! Navigation Category:Soundtrack Category:Anime